Rose Stems and Flower Shops
by HiddNLeaf
Summary: Kiba goes for a walk that he will never forget. KibaIno - Series
1. Rose Stems

Rose Stems and Flower Shops

By ĤĭďďēņĽĕåƒ

Kiba –

It was cold and windy, but I had to walk Akamaru and the other dogs before supper. The breeze broke the trees leaves, causing them to crash to the ground. The small amounts of sweat on my face trying to keep up with the dogs was blowing off and into the wind. There was a couple gathered together in the wind as they snuggled trying to create a human wind breaker. I wish I had a love. I really do.

The large park was full of trees, and I had to stop often for the dogs "territories." The trees were still blowing, but the air had a special scent in the air. Flowers. Then I realized where I was. I was behind Ino's flower shop, with the fresh scent blowing around in the rough wind. The smell of flowers was great, but it turned into a blanket of scents as the park narrowed into a small gate, and I walked away home.

The small break that I took on the way home was to look at a sign. It said in bright bulky red letters, with rose stems instead of font, "Yamanaka's Flower Sale! 3 FOR THE PRICE OF 1! Too good to be True! Buy Now!"

There wasn't time for flowers I told myself. I hurried home and met my family.

Hana was taking a nap on the couch while mom was setting the table and pouring food for the dogs as I walked in the door. I watch my sister nap as my mom does all of her duties, and I really don't know where I'd be without my mom. She took care of Hana and I, without consideration. I sure hope I can find a girl that kind someday.

I sit down and cram food into my mouth as if I was hungrier than most homeless people. I ask for the bread and get a weird stare.

"Since when have you been the most hungry person on the planet?" My mom said with a chuckle, "Not that it's a bad thing, but..."

"Ah, just got cold walking the dogs. All this warm food tastes yummy inside a frozen tummy," I say almost mockingly.

My mom and sister roll their eyes and begin talking.

"So, what have you be doing all day Hana?" My mom asked curiously, hoping to hit a chord.

"Oh, not much, just had this cold for ages. I really don't even feel good." She said as sick as she could sound.

"Well, If you ate like Kiba, you probably wouldn't get sick," she said looking at me.

I laugh. I give Akamaru my plate and he licks it clean. I head upstairs and grab a blanket. It was cold in the house so I was just going to go to bed early and have a full nights rest. As soon as I get in bed, the doorbell rang, and I got up to get it. "I know it's not late, but who rings doorbells after supper?" I thought to myself.

I open the door, but nobody was there. I look down to make sure there wasn't a baby on the front step with a tag that said "He's your problem now! MUHAHAHAHA!" but I was caught unaware. It was a red rose. I pick it up and glance at the tag. "Kiba," was all it said. I look around, hoping to find the person who left it, but nobody was insight. I sigh, because I was hoping to get a glimpse of who is my secret admirer, but they weren't there. I grab the rose and go back inside, smiling because I know someone out there loves me.

I get into bed and put the rose on the nightstand in a vase. "I'm going to go to Ino's to see who bought this rose for me tomorrow," I said to myself. And I gave into sleep.

I gather myself on a beautiful Island, with scattered palm trees and a large hut in the middle. I grab the handle, and the door swings open. I step inside and it is filled with candles. It feels surreal, but then the door shuts behind me. I turn around and cower away from the door. The way the small room smells is all too familiar. The blond Ino was sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but panties and a skimpy bra. I instantly stare and am embarrassed. I feel that I intruded, but something tells me she was expecting me.

I gaze into her blue eyes and she smiles.

"Comm'here you big boy. Lemme get a taste of your inner wolf." she said with a wink.

I backed up, scared and confused, unable to get away from her gaze.

"It'll be all right. We don't have to if you don't want to."

Damn. She's Hot. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I smile and creep up to the bed, now feeling more aggressive and sensational. I go up next to her. We flick smiles at each other, and off the dream ended.

I wake up, with my head in a cloud. I swing my legs over and look down. I'm standing tall and firm.

**Shit.**

I knew Ino for as long as I can remember. I never felt this was for anyone, if I can remember. But everyone has someone to like. Hinata loves Naruto. Shikamaru loves Temari. Neji and Tenten are at making babies like crazy. Hell, even Shino and Sakura are going out. The most unlikely couple, I know, but they seem to make it work. If only I could make_ my_ mind work and could thing clearly about who _I_ liked.

I go out for a walk, even though it is still dark. I don't bother Akamaru, because he's still fast asleep. The streets are dim and staggered, and look completely different at night. They are know to be loud bustling streets in the daylight, but at night, they are close to empty, with the few people that have insomnia walking around trying to tire themselves out.

I walk down the street, and notice the gate to the large park. I smell roses, as usual. I skip the gate and go down one more street. Ino's flower shop was on this street, so I took a peek at a window. The light was still on. "strange," I thought to myself, "It's 2:30 in the morning and they still have lights on." I grab the handle and turn it quietly, my curiosity about what is going on in there taking control of me.

I sneak into the lit shop and take a look around. Ino was in here, and she was working on something. I sighed in relief, because I thought that I was going to have to take down some robbers. I go behind her and sit there quietly.

Her face seems to light up as she's twisting the roses into letters, then stapling them to poster board. I realize that she's been doing this for a while, because her hands and fingers have fresh cuts and scratches on them.

I decided that she'd done enough of this by herself. I went up behind her and poked her ribs. She SCREAMED. It went through the roof, and all around the neighborhood. Remind me never to do that again.

She calmed down when she saw me, and sighed. I could tell she was about to go ape shit, because her fists were in the air and her mouth was hanging wide open. But as soon as she saw me her hands went down and she blushed.

I gave her a funny look and started to laugh. I laughed until she was laughing along with me, until laughter filled the store.

"Ohmigod... you scared the crap out of me. I mean, what the hell are you doing **here **at 2:39 in the morning?"

"Couldn't sleep, and I got up for a walk." I said quickly, trying not to go deep into a lie, "and I saw your light on, so I came in. More importantly, why are **you **doing here at 2:40 in the morning?"

"Well, I guess you can say that my dad has been kind of crazy about this big sale were having Saturday, so I have to make at least 100 posters and place them all around the city in three days." She said "I know. It's litterally impossible. Well, you better go and get some sleep, dog boy."

"I'm not tired." I say all too quickly, "I can stay and help you if you want. Two people are better than one, right?" I say hopefully.

"OK, hmm... Sure. You can help, just don't make a lot of noise because if my mom were to come in on me working with a guy inside the store at 2:40 in the morning, I think she'd be jumping to conclusions."

Boy, don't I want those conclusions to come true.

"Well, I think you already made plenty of noise to start with, so I'll be just as loud as I want." I say with a smirk.

"Haha, your so funny." she says with a dry humor then smiles and gives me a wink.

I grab a thorny rose and start bending the shapes accordingly. I soon was quietly working as fast as Ino's quick fingers, just working away through the night.

I look up and ask her, "Did you sell a single rose to anyone tonight?"

She stopped abruptly and looked up, she looked tense and shaken. "N-No, Why?"

I could tell the usually confident Ino was stumbling. I already had my answer, so I decided to torture her some more.

"Well, I got a rose on my porch. I swear it smelt like your shop, so I was just wondering." I say with a smile and cackle.

"Hmm... Well I-I didn't see anyone, S-so I guess it wasn't my shop."

She was making this too simple. I stare at her eyes, and she stared back, but with fear and excitement.

"Well, just wanted to know if you had some clue, because I would really like to return the favor to them if I had the chance." I say slyly as I can.

Ino shook her head and looked straight in my eyes. Her blue eyes and my brown made a mix of hazel when they locked, and she got up.

"Well, I think we all know who got you that rose."

I stand up and go within inches of her face.

"Really? I wonder who."

"Awe, shut up dog boy." she says with a smile before I kissed her lips. They lock for longer then I imagine and the kiss slowly turns into a war of the mouths. My tongue reaches into the dark cavern and meets a new friend, but they feel like they already met. They dance around like dates at a dance, or friends at a club.

"That, was better than a rose, I can tell you that," I say pleased.

"Well, maybe next time I will skip the flowers and go right for the door," she said flirting.

She grabs my wrist and goes for the light switch, and turns it off. It's going to be a long sleepless night.

* * *

A/N: Well, that sure was entertaining. I hope you guys like this. It's NOT a one shot, don't worry. I actually wrote this for school, so I guess this chapter had to be at least a _tiny _bit appropriate. Hope you liked the slight humor I through in there, even if it was a bit psychotic. :O! I'll finish the next chapter soon, so please don't worry. Also, I'm sorry, but I'm going to discontinue A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words, because mainly, this one took it over. And I personally like this one more, and this one is much easier to write. For the 6 people who actually read the other one, I'm sorry, but that one has to go! :)

Have a great time going to sleep in a long sleepless night after this – ĤĭďďēņĽĕåƒ – OUT!


	2. Guilty

A/N: well, here's the second chapter, **Guilty. **Hope you like it! (Some harsh Language - Rated T for now.)

By: **ĤĩďđēŉĹėάƒ**

Kiba –

I wake up on the cement floor face down, and I turn to face a boiling red hot face of Inoichi, Ino's dad. I freeze in motion as he reads my mind. He steps on my hand and asks:

"What the hell are you doing in here without any pants on?" He asked with not an emotion on his face. I look around, and see my pants fifteen feet away, unzipped and wrinkled.

**Shit.**

I face palm myself with my free hand and try to remember. Did we go all the way last night? I really don't remember. I knew I didn't have a condom, so if we did, I was in **double shit.**

"I wake up to find you inside my shop without any pants on. What the hell." He says letting go of my hand. "Get up and get the hell out of here. I don't know what happened last night, and I really don't care. Just you be safe with her, you hear me? Anyway, get out, OK? Before I have to call your mother."

I was more than happy to get out of there. I grab my pants and rush out the door so fast that I hadn't even finished buttoning.

I began to think. Why didn't Inoichi kill me? Ino's been with so many other guys, and her father was the reason half of them ran away. I Just realized that Ino haven't had a boyfriend in over 3 months. That's really long considering that she's, well, Ino.

I slow down as I get to my block. My mom and sister are probably wondering where I was, so I'm just going to say that I went to Ino's. I mean Shino's. Shino's...

Akamaru was sitting in the doorway with a worried expression on his face.

"You're in for a little taste of hell when you come in. Better put your story together." He said as he walked away, into the house.

Shino's. Sleepover. Sorry I forgot to call you. OK. Got it.

"Where the heck were you last night Kiba?" my mom asked with a worried expression. "I looked in your bedroom this morning, and you weren't there. You scared the crap out of me, OK? Where were you?"

"Shino's. Sleepover. Sorry I forgot to call you."

"OK, well, just clean up and get ready for breakfast. You must be starving."

She was so naïve, it hit me with pity. I lied to her, and she took it as the truth, every single time. She put up with me and my sister, put food on the table, and took all the responsibilities of two parents and put them on herself. I took a quick shower and got to the table just as she set the table. Why'd she have to be so nice.

"Well, I just got off the phone with Inoichi, (my heart nearly stopped.) and he said that you should probably come over today, because Ino needs help with something." She raises a questioned eyebrow. "You know what she needs help with?"

I scan my mind and find nothing. I'm still shocked from the first sentence. I spill out as quickly as I can, "I, uh, have to help build posters for their big sale their having this weekend. They need some help on them I guess."

"Well, you could probably go and help if you want. Just hurry up and eat Mr. I'm-super-hungry-one-day-and-not-the-next." She says.

She made bacon and eggs, possibly one of the best breakfasts ever invented. And I'm still lying to her. I feel so guilty that I couldn't eat a grain of rice.

"I'm not hungry, I think I'll eat later..." I say, trying to avoid my mom all together.

"OK, what's up." She turns around and glares at me. "Sit down."

"uhh-OK, umm... I'm really not hungry."

"I don't care. You're hiding something. Spill it."

I bite my lip and try not to mutter a sound, but my guilty conscience is getting the best of me.

"OK. I didn't go to Shino's last night." I say, restraining myself from saying anything more than I need too.

"Sort of figured. Shino's Scent would be on you if you did. And you smell like flowers. You wanna tell me anything?"

Fuck my family's oversensitive noses.

"I-uh, Fine. I went to Naruto's. He was doing some heavy gardening and I started to help. I really don't want anyone to know that I like to garden. OK?"

I sigh with relief that my brain can make up stories. And I hold it back a little because my brain also has a very guilty conscience.

"Awe, that's fine, Honey. I won't tell anyone. Well, Now that I'm done interrogating you, you should eat some more, K?"

"Fine..." I say with the heavy guilt still on my mind.

I horde the plate into my mouth and stuff myself to make sure my mom was happy. It tasted like one of the best breakfasts ever, even though the guilt was enough to turn the taste into crap.

I get up and shuffle out the door without a word with Akamaru.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about being so short, but then again, it only took me 19 hours to do, including sleep and school! So have fun reading the next one, because there will be a little bit of action next time, and sorry about not going into detail IF there was a lemon or not, because that is just part of the story. Have fun :D thanks for reviews and love! **ĤĩďđēŉĹėάƒ - Out**


	3. The Park

A/N: Well, I'm back! Hope you like this chapter, The Park. I will update some more soon. Please be patient! :)

The Park

By ĤĭďđēńĽĕāƒ

I shut the door behind me and walk out onto the sidewalk. "I have to tell Mom. I don't think I can live like this. I mean, she is so naïve that sometimes I wonder if she was a kid once."

Akamaru barked back, "Well, perhaps you should just tell her, I mean, what _did_ you do?"

I remember I haven't even told my best friend what happened yet.

"Ok, well, I left last night for a small walk and I sort of went to the flower shop._ Just_ because I heard a noise and the lights were on. So... I went in, and to make a long story short, I kissed Ino and woke up without pants on."

Akamaru's eyes went wider than plates and the face he gave me was definitely in shock. I stand there, waiting for him to put the puzzle together. He 'wakes' up and growls at me.

"I thought you told me you didn't like Ino! I mean, she's been with just about everyone!" he winced, "Why did you go without me? Did you know that you were going to go to the flower shop?" He was asking a million questions an hour.

"Heh, No. No. Maybe? Let's just drop it, Ok? I've had enough of people trying to get info out of me that _I_ don't even know for sure about. Well, I'm going to the park, and if you want to go meet up with your friends, it's fine with me." I say walking again.

"Fine. I won't tell nobody." He looked up rolling his eyes.

I get to the small gate and open it for Akamaru. He jumps playfully as he sees his dog friends already playing. I go and sit on the bench, watching him play Frisbee with some other dogs.

I know, Ino is bad for me. But, she makes me warm inside. I can't really describe it. I know we'd make more than just a romantic couple, and until now I didn't do it because of her father. But, I think Inoichi is feeling bad for his daughter, because he was scaring away half her boyfriends. I slump down in the chair and look up at the cloudless sky. Another perfect day in Konoha. That is, for everyone but me.

I see a blond girl in the corner of my eye. My heart skips a beat. The blondie comes and sits next to me, putting her hand on mine. I shrug it away, and try to not notice that she was there. She frowned.

"What's got you in bunches?" She said to me unaware that I was in a not-so-good mood.

"None of your business. I mean -o_ur_- business. If you wouldn't have gone crazy in the shop, I wouldn't be in this mess."

She stared at me confused "What? You came to me, remember?"

I wince. She was right. "But it was only because I thought there was a robber or something."

"Well, I love you, Kiba. When I kissed you for the first time, you made me the happiest person in the world." She said, trying to get me in a better mood.

"I love you too." I say with a true heart, "But I have some issues I have to work out. I can't even tell my mom where I was last night, because I was so ashamed." I tried not to think of my mom.

"Well, my dad knows for sure. Because apparently there was some "boy" inside the shop without any pants on. I knew we should have stopped sooner. Why'd you go ahead and take your pants off? I didn't want to get laid that fast."

"Wait, so we didn't do it?" "Mmm, Don't you remember?"

"Not really. All I remember is until you turned off the lights."

Ino looked hurt and uncomfortable. She looked away and shut her eyes. "Why don't you remember! I thought I was special to you!"

I countered: "I do think you are special to me, Ino! I love you, even if I don't remember the last parts of it, I still remembered that** I love you."**

She went up I tears and smiled. "Thanks, but I really think that you should work things out before we go any farther. You need to take some time, go right ahead. My dad still expects you to work on the posters, so if you can, you probably should. Just to get on his good side."

"Well, I'll think about it. I'll stop around at about 2:30 if I can. See ya." I give her a peck on the cheek. She blushed, but I could still tell she wanted more.

"Common Akamaru, let's go."

"Eh, you sure? Sort of want to stay longer." Said the happy Akamaru.

"Well, Just come home when your done." I say as I close the gate and take off home.

I get on the road home. I see a poster hanging on a streetlight. It was worse than the one I saw before; the stems were crooked and broken sometimes. The paper was crumpled a little bit. Ino really needed me. And I needed her.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the finish of this chapter, and a new one will be on the way tomorrow. Please be generous here, because this one is hardly over 1000 words. I know. Pathetic, but I promise the next one will be longer! I will get it up tomorrow, so please R&R and I'll see you tomorrow! on another note, If any of you saw that the 2nd chapter was the same as the first, or it was just the same as it always has been, please let me know. I might have updated the wrong copy, but now it is fixed. Please read my next chapter, Places in a Heart. See ya soon!


	4. Confessions

A/N: Well, I'd really screw myself over if I didn't start writing again, so hello people that are still awake at 1am! I'm going to write you a new chapter! -yays!- Here's 'Confessions'

Rose Stems and Flower Shops

By Hiddenleaf

Kiba –

It felt like a relief of the entire world off my shoulders as soon as I knew I didn't sleep with her.

but it always didn't go as planned, or at least not this time:

I go back inside, and sit down at the table. I stare at the wall, and all too soon did my mom notice. She sat down quietly and stared at the wall that I was starring at.

"Well kiddo, there isn't a bug there, so what's up?"

She is so good at telling when somethings wrong.

"I, umm, need to tell you something..."

"Hn. Is it about where you slept last night?"

"uhh, ya."

She must've already known, so I started to tear up.

"I'm so sorry mom. I know, I know. I shouldn't lie. I mean, that's what dad did, and see where he ended up." I said with even more tears. I slammed my head down on the table.

"It's Ok. I know that your with Ino. I really don't care about that, I mean if you like her, go with it. I'm more pissed that you lied. Why?"

"Because... most parents get mad? I really don't know... I'm sorry." With my head still to the table.

"It's gonna be Ok, it's all gonna be Ok." She said as she rubbed my back. "Now you better get up, cause you still have to work with your little "Friend" and make some posters. K?"

"Ya... Fine." I say wiping my tears away. "Thanks mom, ya know... for everything."

"Your welcome, Kiba."

I get up, hug my mom, and slide out the door one last time.

I feel on top of the world. On top of the highest mountain, above the highest waves. In side the deepest caves, sheltered from the hurt outside. I'm free.

* * *

Kiba –

I greet Ino's Father with a firm handshake, and see that he's smiling. **What the Hell! **He never smiles! I instantly know that I'm in for a lot of work.

I go inside the door and instantly know why he's so happy to see me. All of the displays are empty, and there are tape squares on the ground.

"Change of plans. Ready for some lifting?" He says with a wink.

Awe Shit. What did I do to get into this mess.

The work is about as bad as it can get. I drip in sweat just after moving the 2nd piece. Heavy as shit, I tell myself, but it's for Ino. Her blond hair only smelling like heaven, and her sweet voice still rings in my ears. Even as I lift the most easily heaviest objects for no particular reason across the room, I still can not stop thinking about her. I take off my shirt and keep plowing away at my job.

Then, speak of the devil, Ino comes inside. She sees my sweaty body and I can instantly tell that she's liking what she sees. I mean, I work out, so I guess I s_hould_ look good.

"Daaammn. Didn't know you looked like that, maybe I'll have to re-arrange shop quiet a bit more often."

"Maybe if you didn't turn off the lights so quickly you could've seen it earlier." I say looking directly into her eyes, as she gives me a dirty looking, shifting her eyes up and down my body. I really wish she wasn't that horny, because some day, she's gonna get what she asked for. (**A/N: ^.^**)

"Well, I guess I need some other things that need doing, like redecorating my bedroom..." She said with a smile of pure joy.

"Well, all of this working is making me a little tired, maybe I could sleep in your bed for a bit," I say with a fake yawn, while I'm still starring into her eyes.

I drop the heavy rose stand and follow her to the house. She opens the screen door and signals me in. I grab her around her waist and swing her like a festival ride. We open up the door and fall onto her purple king sized bed. I stare into her eyes and give her a quick kiss and control her through my eyes. I wiggle my hands down her curves get in closer than I already was. There was something special about her, and I was about to find out.

* * *

Rated M Part – If you don't want to read it, please don't

* * *

Her mouth slowly crawled down my neck, as her body got closer and closer. I reach for my pants, and get out my condom that I actually remember this time. It was going to be a fun filled night.

Her mouth and arms wrapped around me with great emphasis on where she was going. The bulge got bigger the farther she went down. The button came undone, and the pants soon flung off and into a small pile on the opposite side of the room. I was poking through the fly of my boxers, showing her how big I could get. She smiled with amazement and continued to go down.

The warm mouth covering a particularly large and sensitive part of my body was making me feel sensational. It was like a fishing bobber, going up and down, hoping to tell you when to reel in your catch. She defiantly caught me, because it felt so amazing I was wiggling like a fish.

As amazing as the action was, I needed a little more to go over the edge. I placed my hands on top of her sweet hair and pushed her head farther down, almost fitting the entire thing into her mouth. She gagged on the large object and took it out, making it cool in the warm air. I felt a rush go through me, wondering why she stopped.

"Trying to kill me now, Eh?"

"Only if you like 'Dying' like this," I say with my glare locked into her pupils. I motion her head to keep 'Fishing' and it all goes sensational all over again. I just about die myself from the intensity. I am almost peaking, as she tries to shove the entire thing in her mouth one last time. I take it out and release my seawater onto her face and she tries to lick it off herself.

I groan in amusement, and the unsuspected happens.

Inoichi walks in.

I guess things really do go unplanned.

* * *

A/N: BAHAHA! now you will all suffer untill i make another! ha! have fun! it's 1:53 o'morning time, so i guess i should take some sleep. well, hope you like this one! sorry if anyone didn't like my fishing metaphors, but i find myself quiet amuzed that i got through an entire lemon without any bad words! :D well, i'll see you all tomorrow! (or today) G'Night! Hiddnleaf - out!


	5. Caught

A/N: Oh, I'm sorry if you hated the place I left off, because even I think that was cruel of me... soooo here's the next chapter! Sorry about getting it out late, I had this chapter already written, but I forgot to save and the comp died... :( so, anyways, here is: **Caught**

Rated ** T **for more bad language. I recommend that you don't read if you don't like cussing.

Rose Stems and Flower Shops:

**Caught**

By ĤĭđđēŉĹĕāƒ

My eyes widened in fear as the door handle started to turn. I literally just about shit myself. I dive to te floor, and try to grab my pants, trying to put them on with demon speed. The door flung open, and Inoichi was standing there.

"Where the fu-" His face got boiling red, and his eyes went into rage. You could literally see the rage in them. It was like red and blue flames trying to kill someone. And that someone would be me.

"KIBA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he said to me, as I was still trying to put my pants on.

Ino got up and put her hands up to protect me. "Dad! What are you doing here!"

"KILLING KIBA!" He said in a demonic voice. I thought I was in hell for a few seconds.

"No! Stop! I **love** him! I can do what **I** want with the people I love. In fact, It was even my idea."

"Wait... What?" His tomato red face went down to a deep pink.

"I need him. And if you kill him, I'd never forgive you. I've walked in on you and mom, and that was still waaay too damn awkward, but I didn't want to kill you for it! I love Kiba. And I won't let you kill him."

I just sat there with tears on my face, mainly because I was so scared about what was going to happen to me, but also because the only person I've ever loved was in love with me too.

Inoichi glared at me. "Get the fuck out of here. Now."

I just about remarked "This isn't the first time you haven't seen me without pants on" but I knew if I did, I'd truly be in hell right now. I quickly run out the door and out of the house.

Text:

I: Are you Ok?

K: Ya, I'm fine. You?

I:Grounded for 3 weeks, but I'm still glad he didn't kill you.

K:Shit. I'm So Sorry. :'(

I:It's fine. Anything to be with you :)

K: Wait... If your grounded, how are you texting?"

I:Oh, Shit. G2g. Bye.

K:?

End-

I close my phone and keep walking. I still look like I got into a cat fight with the neighborhood cats. I try to make myself look presentable and walk in the door. Another wave of guilt passed through me. I'm tired of playing this game. Hell, If Inoichi knew and didn't kill me tonight, I should be able to tell me mom.

"Well Kibbes, how was it?"

"Um, It was fun, Instead of poster making, I did some lifting. I kinda threw out my back, so I went to rest in Ino's room, and she came in... and... ya." I say with my face towards the ground.

"Hmm. I could sort of tell that you slept with someone, so I guess that it would only be natural for you to choose Ino."

Wait. WHAT! Am I being Punk'd? WHAT THE HELL!

"Um. WHAT?" I just about

"I'm not as stupid as I look Kiba. I knew that you went to Ino's a few days ago, and I also knew that you talked to her in the park."

"Ok. HOW?"

She pointed to her nose and slipped away into the living room.

I am REALLY starting to hate our families noses.

A/N: Sorry, about the delay, but I will get another out soon. (Tomorrowish) anyways, I know what your thinking... TOO SHORT! even I admit, it is a little short. Sooo Totulu! Hiddenleaf – OUT!


	6. Misunderstood

A/N: To Kaylee – they are about 16-17

A/N: I am Very! Very! Very! Sorry that I didn't post sooner. I feel like I'm out of place, because I have suffered from major writers block and computer crashes, 4 different Operating systems,(my windows crashed. Ubuntu4life ) losing papers, and last but not least, annoying brothers that destroy rough drafts. So to all that still read this.. thank you! Here is _Misunderstood_.

Rose Stems and Flower Shops

By hiddenleaf

Kiba –

Well, that didn't necessarily go as planned. I thought for sure that she'd flip. Gaa... Dammit. Why does my mom have to be so nice? I really don't understand her.

I climb up the stairs and go into my small bedroom. The posters on the wall reflect my taste of music, so I pop a CD in and hope that I can just live through this. I hit the pillow and doze off into a deep sleep.

The bed was cold, But Ino's body was all the heat I needed to keep through the night. I get out of this fantasy bed and stare at myself in the mirror that was hanging in the small bathroom. My face showed up, but it wasn't the same. I was older, possibly in my twenties. My hair was ratted, but then again, going fishing does that to you. I look back at the bed, seein Ino's face shining in the moonlight. Do I want this? Or is she controlling me? I sit back and think. Am I really in love? Or is this all a big mind trick.

I grab my clothes and run out the door. The tropical breeze that was warm this morning was all too cold now. I ran to the sandy beach, tearing. What if this is all just a mind trick? What if?

I turn and look at the small cottage. It was a one bedroom meant for two. Meant for two.

I wake up with sweat on my face. What the hell was that? I know I love Ino...

or do I?

I have to talk. Now.

I rush down the stairs and mom was there, setting the dinner table.

"Where are you going? It's just about dinner!"

"Out." I say heartlessly.

I shut the door and run out, into the dark streets.

They look differently from the daylight, but they look the same as the first night I went to Ino's.

I got anger on my mind, but I still think **I** love her.

I ring the doorbell and a girl opens the door. Ino. Perfect.

"We need to talk." I say without emotion.

"Kiba? What the hell are you doing here? Are you out of your mind? If my dad sees you you'll be a chew toy."

"I know. We need to talk." I say again, but with more force.

She stares into my eyes, seeing that I really need to talk.

"I'll see if I can. Don't be surprised if you can't talk to me ever again."

she steps away, and I wait on the cold cement front step.

I cannot believe myself. Maybe I'm being incredibly paranoid. But then again, maybe I'm not.

Inoichi comes to the door, and I can see the rage eyes again.

"What do you want." He says in a cold voice.

"I need to speak to your daughter."

he stares into my eyes. I try to mean every word I say.

"I **need **to speak to your daughter." I say again.

He steps back, and blinks.

"Ok... but if you ever do any-

"I know."

he stares and blinks again. "Fine. I'll go get her."

He steps back into the house and brings Ino out.

"Well... what do you want to talk about?" She said without a clue.

"I need to know something." "Yes?"

"Have you been controlling me to get in your pants?"

She stares at me, and uncontrollably slaps me.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Bad question.

"I would never control you Kiba... I love you. You need to know that! God! How can you even think that! I mean, sure I have that ability, but I'd **never** use it on you."

"I so sorry... I just didn't know. I feel like I can't control myself when I'm around you. I know that you've had multiple boyfriends before me, so, I don't know. I mean, your my first. I think that you're sometimes just doing this to, you know..."

"Well, then I have something to say too. I **have **used it before. But **I love you**. I never had to use it. I feel like that we are different. I can't control myself either when I'm around you. I need you Kiba. I need you."

"I need you too Ino. I need you too."

I cry a tear and try to turn away. Ino hugs me, and holds me close.

I get up the courage, and hug her back.

"How about we go back to making posters, eh?" I say in a crackly voice.

"Sure thing, Kiba."

-End-

A/N: Hope you liked these six chapters that I call Rose Stems and Flower Shops! In total, it is about 7,146 words long, so, I guess that it really isn't that long. I hope that you guys liked it! See you all soon! Hiddenleaf- Out!


End file.
